Shot in the dark
by rickiss
Summary: Ils n'ont à présent qu'une seule mission. Qu'un seul but, dont ils ne dévieront pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils feront tout pour remplir leur rôle. Au péril de leur vie, s'il le faut...
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Je sais. Je sais.

Commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'ai tant d'autres en route, c'est mal (… ou pas). Mais quand j'ai de l'inspiration, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de foncer.

Voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fic : j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite (même s'il ne donne pas encore beaucoup d'indications sur le contenu à venir de cette histoire ^^).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

Le titre de la fic est tiré de la chanson éponyme du groupe Within Temptation (pour celles et ceux qui aiment faire ça, vous pouvez écouter cette chanson en lisant cette fic, ça vous mettra peut-être un peu dans l'ambiance).

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Shot in the dark**

Prologue

_Nous sommes les Guetteurs._

_Anonymes, nous avançons._

_Silencieux, nous veillons._

_Vers un seul but,_

_Notre seule raison d'être._

_Des ténèbres jusqu'à la pointe du jour,_

_Nous guettons._

_Nous veillons._

_Nous protégeons l'Elu._

_Nous sommes les Guetteurs._

« Une fois introduits dans l'enceinte, comment on entre ? »

Ron se tourna vers son acolyte, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, un mouvement suspect dans la ruelle près de laquelle ils se trouvaient attira son attention. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, fit reculer son comparse dans le renfoncement du cul-de-sac qui les abritait, et sortit d'un geste assuré et silencieux sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

S'accroupissant légèrement, le rouquin avança doucement la tête vers la rue, et murmura :

« Minimus lumos. » Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira très faiblement, scintillant à peine. Achevant de s'accroupir sans bruit jusqu'au sol, Ron effleura le bitume de sa baguette, et un mince filet de lumière pâle courut alors sur le trottoir, serpentant à vive allure jusqu'au nouveau venu, qui avançait d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner vers Ron et son complice.

« Duplicare reflexio. » murmura encore le plus jeune fils Weasley, quand le trait fin de lumière toucha les pieds de l'inconnu. Ce dernier ne sentit absolument rien et poursuivit son chemin discrètement, à la faveur de la nuit qui enveloppait l'entrée du village. La lumière magique revint alors à une vitesse vertigineuse vers Ron et réintégra la baguette.

Le jeune homme se recula alors encore plus dans l'ombre de son abri, et son camarade se pencha tout comme lui vers l'instrument magique pour voir ce que celui-ci avait à leur révéler.

« Revelio reflexio. » Un halo pâle apparut, esquissant dans la lumière bleutée les traits du visage de celui qu'ils venaient d'espionner. Constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un ennemi -bien au contraire !-, Ron jeta un regard entendu à l'autre jeune sorcier, qui hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant vers le troisième individu présent dans cette petite rue, déserte à cette heure tardive.

_- Finnigan… Reviens 10 mètres en arrière. Renfoncement entre la pâtisserie Delicious Donuts et la librairie._

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter plus de précision à son message mental sibyllin. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Seamus les rejoignait, se glissant entre les deux immeubles, sans un mot. Ron lui adressa un sourire rapide, et l'autre se contenta de le saluer en hochant la tête, un peu tendu.

« Désolé pour le retard. » commença Finnigan, avant de s'adresser plus précisément à son ami Gryffondor : « Le point de rendez-vous est confirmé. Minuit et quart, aile est, derrière le grand cyprès tordu. »

« Super. » acquiesça Ron, avant de préciser pour le troisième, qui regardait les deux Rouge et Or sans dissimuler sa surprise : « Ca répond à ta question : une fois dans l'enceinte, on va au point de rendez-vous que vient de nous donner Seamus. De là, notre contact sur place nous introduira dans le bâtiment. »

Si cette révélation stupéfia le jeune homme, il se retint de poser davantage de question à Weasley et Finnigan, afin de ne pas retarder leur mission. Il était plus que l'heure d'y aller, et, même si aucun d'eux n'agissait jamais avec précipitation (une de leurs règles d'or), ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps non plus. Le sorcier se contenta donc de hocher la tête, et tous trois, sans plus rien ajouter, se glissèrent de nouveau dans l'ombre du village, disparaissant rapidement dans le dédale des rues sombres et silencieuses.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils en étaient sortis, et couraient, toujours sans un bruit, sur un long chemin de terre remontant la colline qui surplombait le village. Quand ils en atteignirent la cime, la grille d'une immense résidence s'offrit à leur vue, encerclant un manoir fier et austère, dont la façade blanche reflétait la lune, pleine ce soir-là. Quelques nuages la voilaient par moments, et les trois jeunes sorciers mirent à profit chacun de ces instants pour avancer avec discrétion jusqu'à leur cible.

Ils franchirent sans encombre l'enceinte de la résidence -non sans avoir lancé un sort de détection pour repérer les éventuels pièges posés dessus mais comme prévu, la protection avait été désactivée par leur contact à l'intérieur. Traverser le grand parc entourant le manoir leur prit un peu plus de temps, car ils devaient traverser de vastes espaces dégagés, et progressaient donc par étapes, prudemment.

Le danger était bien trop proche pour qu'il prenne cette nuit-là le moindre risque.

Ron avançait en tête, communiquant par gestes brefs et précis avec ses deux camarades. Seul l'un d'entre eux pratiquait la légilimancie, et ils avaient tous convenus au préalable que le langage des signes serait leur mode de communication privilégié. De toute façon, moins ils utilisaient de magie, mieux cela valait. Inutile de se faire repérer bêtement en lançant un sort dont ils auraient pu se passer…

Enfin, ils aperçurent le point de rendez-vous : se détachant clairement au milieu de la pelouse rase, un grand arbre au tronc biscornu et courbé trônait à l'est du manoir, dont ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. Avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous trois vers le cyprès à la faveur d'un nuage cachant la lune, Seamus retint Ron par le bras, soudainement inquiet. Le sorcier roux se retourna vers son ami, qui décrivit de la main un vaste cercle à plat, avant de pointer deux doigts écartés vers ses yeux, indiquant qu'il craignait que le terrain ne soit trop à découvert, risquant de les laisser visibles aux yeux de leurs ennemis.

Ron prit une seconde pour réfléchir, mais le troisième adolescent lui toucha le bras, et hocha de nouveau la tête d'un air entendu. Weasley n'hésita pas plus, et lui fit signe d'y aller seul en reconnaissance, tandis que Seamus et lui obliquaient sensiblement vers la droite pour s'approcher au plus près de l'arbre tout en restant dissimulés par des buissons.

Le jeune homme se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au cyprès, aussi preste et agile qu'un chat, malgré sa carrure -grand, il dépassait même Ron d'une demi-tête, mais savait se montrer d'une incroyable discrétion quand les circonstances le nécessitaient. Il sembla se fondre dans la faible pénombre du parc silencieux, et put s'abriter derrière le grand tronc très rapidement. De là, il observa les alentours, puis fit signe à ses deux camarades que personne n'était en vue. Ron et Seamus le rejoignirent en courant ventre à terre, et se plaquèrent avec lui contre le tronc.

Jetant alors un œil à la vieille montre à gousset de son père, qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de sa veste, le sorcier roux constata qu'ils avaient quelques minutes d'avance sur l'heure du rendez-vous. Tout se déroulait donc parfaitement, pour le moment.

Ils attendirent tous trois, s'exhortant à respirer calmement afin d'apaiser jusqu'à leurs battements de cœur. Rester calmes et maîtres d'eux-mêmes en toute circonstance était une autre de leurs règles maîtresses. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, et un pouls affolé ou une respiration saccadée pouvaient les trahir.

Enfin, un léger changement dans l'air leur indiqua qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Sans même se concerter, ils s'accroupir légèrement tous trois, se positionnant instinctivement en position de combat -ou de fuite- sans toutefois sortir leurs baguettes. Ils avaient appris avec le temps à ne plus compter seulement sur leur magie dans les situations critiques - apprentissage qui n'avait pas été facile, pour des personnes dont la baguette magique faisait partie intégrante de leur être.

Mais ils n'étaient plus aujourd'hui de simples sorciers, et ils devaient prendre sur eux pour remplir leur mission en mettant en œuvre toutes leurs capacités.

Et ce, même si cela impliquait qu'ils n'utilisent pas forcément la magie.

Heureusement, la silhouette qui s'avançait avec assurance vers eux se détacha rapidement dans la lumière de la lune, révélant alors son identité -bien qu'elle ait rabattu la capuche de sa robe pour dissimuler son visage, ses cheveux se distinguaient encore par endroits.

Reconnaissant lui aussi leur contact qui approchait, le compagnon de Weasley se tendit soudainement, mais Ron lui posa immédiatement une main sur le bras pour le rassurer. Sans même avoir besoin que le rouquin se retourne vers lui, l'autre se calma à ce simple geste, mais ne put effacer totalement la stupéfaction de son visage.

« Merci d'être venue. » souffla simplement Ron quand la femme vint se glisser avec eux derrière l'arbre.

Elle hocha la tête, et eut elle aussi une légère expression de surprise en dévisageant celui qui accompagnait les deux Gryffondors.

« Mr Zabini… Quelle surprise. Encore que… bonne, bien sûr. » conclut-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin, ironique et sincère en même temps.

« Narcissa Malefoy. » répliqua Blaise d'un ton qu'il réussit à rendre neutre. « C'est moi qui devrais être le plus surpris des deux. Encore que… Non, en fait. Vu ce que nous sommes venus faire, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. »

« Pas de noms ! » invectiva vertement Ron aux deux imprudents, qui se raidirent tous deux à ce rappel à l'ordre. D'un hochement de tête, le jeune homme indiqua ensuite à Seamus de monter la garde, mais celui-ci n'avait pas attendu son ordre pour remplir son rôle -qu'ils avaient défini tous ensemble bien à l'avance, de toute façon. Le fait que Weasley se sente obligé de le lui rappeler signait autant la prudence que l'inquiétude du jeune homme roux. Après tout, il avait beau avoir l'habitude maintenant de diriger les opérations de leur groupe, il savait (ils le savaient tous !) combien la mission de ce soir était capitale… et dangereuse !

Après avoir de nouveau ralentit les battements de son cœur, Ron se pencha vers Narcissa Malefoy et lui demanda si tout était prêt. Elle le lui confirma, et ajouta simplement :

« Bien sûr, il n'est pas au courant. »

Comme Blaise fronçait les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, Ron s'empressa de murmurer à l'adresse de son camarade :

« L'effet de surprise. Toujours préférable. »

« Mais enfin… nous avons besoin de sa coopération. »

« Nous l'aurons. Nous venons le sauver, après tout. »

Le visage de Zabini se fit grave, et s'il n'était pas question pour lui de remettre en question les directives et décisions du chef de groupe (une autre condition indispensable de leur réussite), il ne put s'empêcher de tempérer l'assurance de Weasley :

« Pas si sûr. Il est… enfin, tu le connais. »

Ces simples mots firent hésiter pendant un instant Ron, qui tourna un regard interrogateur vers leur alliée. Narcissa haussa les épaules, et admit, d'un ton réservé :

« Je ne suis sûre de rien non plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré miser sur l'effet de surprise. »

« Bon. De toute façon, ça ne change strictement rien au plan. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps à parler. Nous y allons. »

A ces mots, tous hochèrent la tête, et se tinrent prêts. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'un geste de Ron Weasley pour poursuivre leur opération.

Au bout de deux longues minutes, un nuage recouvrit partiellement la lune, plongeant de nouveau une partie du parc dans la pénombre. Ron leva simplement la main, et l'inclina d'un petit geste bref.

Ils pouvaient y aller.


	2. Les Guetteurs

Bonjour,

Voici la suite de cette nouvelle fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera quelques éclaircissements, et vous donnera envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire…

Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette histoire, et merci de votre patience (dur de trouver cette année du temps pour écrire à un rythme soutenu ! Mais promis, je fais au mieux…).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

Le titre de la fic est tiré de la chanson éponyme du groupe Within Temptation.

**Rating** : K +

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Shot in the dark**

Chapitre 1 : Les Guetteurs

Le couloir était plongé dans le noir, mais cela ne semblait nullement gêner les trois jeunes sorciers. Ils avançaient d'un pas discret mais assuré en direction de la porte que leur avait indiquée Narcissa Malefoy avant de retourner rejoindre son époux, dans une autre partie du manoir.

Arrivés devant la cinquième porte, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Ron posa immédiatement la main sur la poignée, essayant de la faire pivoter sans bruit. Comme il s'y attendait, l'occupant de cette chambre avait fermé à clé. Le rouquin extirpa alors d'une des poches intérieures de sa veste une petite trousse, et en sortit une tige métallique courbée. Pendant qu'il crochetait la serrure, les deux autres faisaient le guet, postés de part et d'autre de la porte.

Mais tout était calme dans le manoir. Narcissa leur avait assuré que tout le monde était parti se coucher, et que si certains étaient encore debout, elle se chargerait de faire diversion. Cela n'empêchait pas le trio d'être tendu. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches de leurs ennemis -du moins, pas depuis un moment, maintenant.

Un petit cliquetis annonça que Ron avait réussi à ouvrir la serrure. Il tourna la tête vers Seamus, qui le rassura d'un petit hochement de tête, puis le jeune homme roux poussa doucement la porte, se faufilant dès que l'entrebâillement fut assez large pour qu'il passe. Blaise le suivit à l'intérieur sans un bruit, laissant le soin à Finnigan de refermer derrière eux et de continuer à monter la garde.

La pièce était elle-même plongée dans la pénombre, mais Ron et Blaise étaient maintenant si habitués à agir de nuit que cela ne les freina en rien. Sans un bruit, de sa démarche féline et feutrée, Zabini fit rapidement le tour de la chambre afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'y était dissimulé, et en profita pour vérifier si les deux voies de sortie envisagées préalablement étaient opérationnelles (à savoir, la cheminée et la fenêtre). C'est avec une légère déception, mais sans réelle surprise non plus, qu'il constata que les sorts de déplacement par cheminée avaient été bloqués -il le sentit sans même avoir besoin de jeter lui-même un sort, tant la magie noire qui obstruait le conduit de cheminée lui glaça les sangs et lui donna la chair de poule dès qu'il s'en approcha.

Au signe que lui fit le jeune homme noir, Ron réprima un petit soupir, mais ne se découragea pas. Ils avaient envisagé ce cas de figure, il ne devait donc pas se décourager. Et puis, avant même de songer à s'échapper, il fallait s'occuper de leur cible principale. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, calma les battements de son cœur, et enjoignit Blaise à le rejoindre. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le grand lit qui occupait tout le mur du fond, et tandis que Weasley venait se poster sur le côté, Zabini escalada le matelas, et vint s'asseoir tout doucement sur la personne endormie.

Le poids du jeune homme ne réveilla même pas l'occupant de la chambre, qui se contenta de marmonner quelques mots dans son sommeil, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté de son oreiller. Les deux intrus échangèrent un regard, puis Ron fit signe à l'autre d'agir.

Blaise sortit alors sa baguette de sa veste, et plaqua soudainement sa main libre sur la bouche du sorcier endormi. Celui-ci ouvrit cette fois grands les yeux, et même dans le noir, Zabini put lire la peur panique qui vrillait les prunelles dilatées. Posant un doigt sur sa bouche, Blaise murmura à l'adresse de sa victime :

« Chut… Calme-toi. On ne te fera aucun mal. » Au mot « on », l'autre tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, et quand il aperçut la silhouette, immobile et massive, de Ron posté près de son lit, il s'agita, cherchant à s'échapper. Mais Blaise pesait de tout son poids sur lui, et quand il pointa d'un geste vif sa baguette sur la tempe du jeune homme, ce dernier cessa de se débattre -mais ses yeux dansaient dans des allers-retours frénétiques et terrifiés de Blaise à Ron.

Le sorcier noir appuya un peu plus sa baguette sur la tempe de son interlocuteur -qui le fixa alors, d'un air de peur et de colère mêlées-, et souffla avec fermeté :

« Je te jure qu'on ne te fera aucun mal. Du moins, tant que tu resteras calme. Il en va de ta sécurité, et de la nôtre… » Sentant que l'autre se cabrait soudain à ces mots pour tenter de nouveau de se dégager, il accentua la pression de sa main sur la bouche de l'autre, et s'exclama tout bas mais d'un ton plus dur, tout en se penchant en avant : « Arrête, sérieusement, Draco ! »

« Pas de nom. » rappela Ron, resté toujours immobile à leurs côtés. « Ils ont peut-être placé des sorts de détection sur certains noms… »

« Tu as raison… » reconnut Blaise, avant de reporter son attention sur le fils Malefoy : « Je vais maintenant ôter ma main, et tu vas sortir lentement de ton lit. Sans un mot. Sans un bruit. Et surtout sans aucun geste malheureux. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Draco Malefoy le fixa longuement, ses yeux le vrillant maintenant d'une rage sourde et puissante. Toutefois, voyant que l'autre ne plaisantait pas, et se doutant bien que, même s'il ne l'avait pas à la main, Weasley devait lui aussi être armé de sa baguette, le blond finit par hocher doucement la tête en assentiment.

Avant de retirer sa main, Blaise ajouta cependant :

« Je n'ai rien contre toi -_nous_ n'avons rien contre toi-, mais au moindre faux pas, je t'assomme… ou pire. »

Une petite lueur de défi sarcastique vint briller dans les prunelles de Draco, et -peut-être avait-il senti le scepticisme du Serpentard ?-, Ron précisa alors d'une voix sourde et menaçante, en se penchant plus près du blond :

« Il ne plaisante pas. Et si tu ne le crois pas capable de te faire du mal si nécessaire, pense bien que moi je n'aurai aucun scrupule. »

Draco, qui semblait presque avoir oublié l'espace d'un court instant la présence du rouquin, eut l'air profondément perdu face à l'alliance improbable de Weasley et Zabini. Mais comme il n'était manifestement pas en mesure pour le moment de discuter ou de protester, il se contenta de hocher de nouveau la tête. Blaise recula alors sa main, et sa baguette, laissant le blond reprendre son souffle. Mais tandis que Malefoy se redressait doucement dans son lit, réarrangeant vaguement son haut de pyjama, le sorcier noir garda sa baguette pointée sur lui, et ce même quand il recula doucement sur le matelas pour descendre du lit.

« Très bien. » fit alors Ron, toujours à voix basse. « Maintenant tu sors de ton lit, et tu restes calme. Je sais que tout cela te paraît étrange, mais tu vas venir avec nous, et… »

Sans crier gare, pensant que les deux autres avaient relâché leur attention, Draco repoussa d'un geste brusque ses couvertures, et bondit pour s'échapper de son lit, dans la direction opposée à Weasley. Il fallut cependant à peine une demi-seconde aux deux autres pour réagir : d'un saut, Ron s'élança et plaqua le blond en travers du matelas, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de mettre un pied hors de son lit, et Blaise fut en un instant de l'autre côté du lit, la baguette de nouveau pointée sur Draco.

Sentant le bout de bois froid planté au milieu de son front, Malefoy ne put réprimer un frisson, et cessa immédiatement de se débattre. Il lâcha toutefois un gémissement de douleur en sentant Ron lui tordre un bras dans le dos, mais les grands doigts du sorcier roux vinrent en étau se plaquer de nouveau sur sa bouche. D'un geste sec, Weasley fit se relever Draco du lit, et ils en descendirent tous deux, toujours sous bonne garde de Zabini.

« On t'avait dit de rester calme, putain… Ne complique pas tout. » grinça Ron à l'oreille de Draco, tout en le faisant avancer de quelques pas, ne le lâchant pas de sa poigne ferme.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne se laisserait pas convaincre si facilement… » commença le jeune homme noir.

« Oui, sauf qu'on n'a pas tellement le temps de lui expliquer ce… »

Un grincement léger à l'autre bout de la pièce leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux dans la direction de la porte. Ils virent alors le battant s'entrouvrir discrètement, tandis que Seamus se glissait prestement dans la pièce avant de refermer immédiatement la porte derrière lui. En quelques enjambées le châtain fut à leurs côtés.

« Du monde qui arrive. » informa-t-il seulement.

Ron réprima un juron, et raffermit sa prise en sentant contre lui Malefoy qui se débattait, sans doute ragaillardi par la nouvelle apportée par Finnigan.

« Rêve pas. On t'emmène avec nous comme prévu. » Captant un regard de Blaise, qui se précipitait déjà pour ouvrir une des fenêtres, Ron réalisa qu'il était sans doute trop dur avec Malefoy, qui avait de quoi être vraiment perdu. Sans desserrer son étreinte, il assura toutefois, d'un ton plus sympathique : « Tu nous remercieras plus tard, crois-moi. »

Puis sans plus s'occuper des états d'âme du blond, il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre, maintenant toujours Malefoy plaqué contre lui. Seamus l'attendait, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil en bas, le châtain déclara :

« C'est bon, il a réussi à descendre récupérer les balais. » On sentait un certain soulagement dans sa voix. Ce plan de secours n'aurait pas été possible sans leur alliée sur place, Narcissa, qui avait dissimulé trois étages plus bas, dans les buissons du jardin, deux balais. Sans ça, ils auraient dû s'enfuir comme ils étaient venus : à pied. Et avec un prisonnier aussi réticent et imprévisible que Draco Malefoy, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Pas s'ils tenaient à repartir vivant d'un manoir qui était devenu, depuis cinq mois, le quartier général de Voldemort.

Zabini arriva en volant à leur hauteur, déjà juché sur un des balais. Il tendit l'autre à Seamus à travers la fenêtre ouverte, qui voulut ensuite le passer à Ron. Celui-ci ôta sa main de la bouche de Draco pour s'emparer de l'instrument, mais le blond hurla alors :

« Putain, bande de… » Le reste de ses injures fut prestement étouffé par la main de Ron, revenue se plaquer rudement sur sa bouche.

« Pose-le par terre. » demanda alors Ron à Seamus d'un ton neutre, en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête le balai.

Un instant déconcerté, Finnigan obéit, tout en demandant :

« Mais… comment tu vas faire pour… »

« Laisse-le. » intervint alors Blaise, toujours dans les airs devant la fenêtre. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. Monte. On se casse. Il y a urgence. »

Le sorcier châtain ne réfléchit plus. Obéir. Faire confiance. Et, avant toute chose, remplir la mission.

Telles étaient ses obligations.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Il posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et sauta avec agilité à l'arrière du balai de Blaise. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard à Weasley, qui hocha la tête, et s'envola avec rapidité, Seamus agrippé à lui.

Entendant à présent des gens discuter dans le couloir, Ron raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Draco -toujours maintenu dans son dos- et sur sa bouche, et glissa à l'oreille du blond, qui tentait vainement de lui donner des coups de pied pour se dégager, semblant retrouver un regain d'assurance en constatant que le balai gisait toujours au sol et que du monde approchait :

« N'aie pas de faux espoirs. Même les deux mains prises, je saurai voler sur ce balai. Je te rappelle que je ne me débrouille pas mal sur ces engins. Et j'ai bien eu le temps de m'améliorer, crois-moi… Je te conseille juste de rester calme, si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse tomber dans le vide. »

Il sentit le blond se raidir à ces mots, et se réjouit alors que Malefoy cesse de résister -même si au fond il savait qu'il ne risquerait jamais la vie du blond. Il ne faillirait pas à sa mission, quelles qu'en soient les difficultés.

S'avançant alors d'un pas jusqu'au balai, Ron se tourna légèrement de côté, donna un petit coup de pied dans le bout de bois, et quand celui-ci rebondit, il lança la formule qui fit alors monter à un mètre du sol le balai. Plaquant encore davantage Draco contre lui, le sorcier roux prit son élan, et sauta à califourchon sur l'engin, portant le poids de son prisonnier avec lui. Le balai eut un soubresaut sous le poids des deux passagers, mais ne chuta pas. Maintenant sa concentration à son maximum, ignorant délibérément les voix qui se faisaient plus proches dans le couloir, et Draco qui s'agitait de nouveau avec panique en voyant le balai approcher du bord de la fenêtre, Ron inspira profondément, puis fit s'élancer le balai dans le vide.

Après avoir vrillé en chute libre sur six mètres, le balai redressa brusquement, et Ron, réussissant, au prix d'un grand effort, à maintenir son équilibre sans relâcher une seule seconde sa prise sur Malefoy, put enfin diriger l'engin magique vers les grilles du parc. Ils foncèrent à toute allure entre les arbres, et ce n'est que quand ils dépassèrent enfin l'enceinte de la propriété des Malefoy que Weasley s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle.

Le plus dur était derrière eux.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de la maison refermée, et après que Blaise ait fait le tour de la résidence pour sécuriser le périmètre que Ron s'autorisa à relâcher Draco. Le vol avait duré longtemps, et le blond avait les muscles si endoloris qu'il trébucha et manqua de tomber à ce moment-là. Le rouquin le rattrapa à temps, mais ce geste pourtant courtois réveilla toute la colère de Malefoy, qui s'écria alors, repoussant le Gryffondor d'un geste malhabile mais plein de haine :

« Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Oh là, Malefoy, modère ton langage… » réprimanda Seamus d'un ton pourtant amusé, tandis qu'il revenait dans le salon auprès des trois autres. Ne se formalisant pas du regard noir que lui jeta Draco, il poursuivit avec un large sourire, en esquissant une petite révérence : « Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, nous sommes dans la maison de campagne de mes grands-parents. Fais comme chez toi, surtout… »

« Certainement pas ! » répartit le blond d'un ton outré. « Je me fous de ton hospitalité, et encore plus de tes grands-parents. » Son corps entier tremblait sous le coup de la rage. Seamus décida toutefois d'interpréter cela comme un signe de froid, et tendit au blond la couverture qu'il avait ramenée pour lui. Malefoy observa un instant l'objet, comme s'il tentait de déceler quel piège pouvait se dissimuler dans les mailles de laine, mais finit par l'arracher des mains de l'Irlandais dans un grognement maussade.

« De rien. » répliqua Finnigan qui, dans son habituel optimisme, avait choisi de traduire ce borborygme rageur par un « merci ».

Draco lança un autre regard torve au sorcier châtain, mais comme celui-ci rejoignait déjà Blaise pour l'aider à préparer une collation, il finit par hausser les épaules, et se tourna enfin vers celui à qui il avait pourtant le moins envie de parler.

« Weasley… Tu vas finir par m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ça ? »

Ron le fixa un instant, d'un air fatigué mais toujours concentré, comme si l'heure de se reposer n'était pas encore venue pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par désigner d'un geste un fauteuil de cuir usé mais d'apparence confortable à Malefoy, tandis que lui-même s'asseyait d'un geste lourd dans le large canapé à carreaux du salon.

« Non, ça ira… je préfère rester debout. » rétorqua le blond d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Si c'est dans l'espoir de t'enfuir dès qu'on ne fera plus attention, je t'arrête tout de suite : la maison est verrouillée, mécaniquement et magiquement. Personne ne peut y entrer, et personne ne peut en sortir… sans mon accord. » conclut le rouquin dans un petit sourire las. Notant la grimace de colère que réprimait tant bien que mal son interlocuteur, Ron ajouta, cette fois avec davantage d'humour : « Et vouloir m'étrangler ne te donnera pas mon accord, je te le garantis. »

Comme Draco ne desserrait toujours pas les dents, et conservait une attitude de franche défiance, Weasley finit par retrouver son air fatigué mais déterminé, et désigna de nouveau de la main le fauteuil.

« Assieds-toi, sérieusement… Je veux bien répondre à tes questions -Merlin, il est même plus que normal que je le fasse ! Mais on en a pour un moment, et nous sommes tous fatigués. Tu seras mieux assis. »

Un instant, Malefoy envisagea sérieusement de s'asseoir et de relâcher toute la tension qui l'habitait. Mais après quelques secondes, il se ravisa, et décida qu'il était bien plus prudent de rester debout. Il concéda seulement s'envelopper de la couverture que lui avait donné Finnigan, pas tant parce qu'il avait froid -le feu qu'avait allumé Zabini à leur arrivée dans la grande cheminée commençait à bien réchauffer le salon-, que parce qu'il se sentait vulnérable d'être en pyjama face aux trois autres.

Comprenant que l'autre ne baisserait pas sa garde tout de suite, Ron ferma les yeux un instant, goûtant avec délice au plaisir simple d'entendre les bruits de vaisselle provenant du coin cuisine de la pièce, dominés par instants par les rires mêlés de Seamus et Blaise… puis rouvrit enfin les yeux pour fixer de nouveau Malefoy, et répondre à sa question :

« Tu n'es pas notre prisonnier, Malefoy. »

Si Draco en avait eu la force, il aurait éclaté de rire avant d'envoyer une pique acerbe et mordante au Gryffondor… Il eut seulement l'énergie de lâcher dans un soupir désabusé :

« Si tu as décidé de te payer ma tête, Weasley, je ne… »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. J'ai bien conscience que la façon dont nous t'avons… récupéré a pu te laisser supposer le contraire… Mais non, tu n'es pas notre prisonnier, et nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »

« A d'autres, sérieusement ! »

Le regard sombre et dur que posa soudainement Ron sur lui contraignit Draco au silence en une fraction de seconde. Les paroles qui suivirent ne l'aidèrent pas à retrouver sa morgue :

« Parce que tu vas me faire croire qu'être l'hôte de Tu-sais-qui était une partie de plaisir, peut-être ? » Un toussotement, discret mais radical, de Zabini, ramena malgré tout Ron au calme. C'est d'un ton plus posé et moins agressif qu'il poursuivit : « Malefoy… Tout ça est encore confus pour toi, je le sais bien. Nous allons tout t'expliquer. Mais je tiens vraiment à t'assurer que nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Au contraire. »

Draco retint un soupir exaspéré, mais ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond. Il se demandait sincèrement si le sorcier roux le prenait pour un crétin fini, ou s'il espérait sérieusement l'amadouer avec de simples paroles mielleuses… Il finit par se tourner vers Blaise quand celui-ci revint au centre du salon, suivi de Finnigan qui l'aidait à apporter un copieux encas.

« Zabini… Toi qui as, j'ose l'espérer, plus de bon sens que ces deux autres… qu'eux, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi, déjà, es-tu avec eux ? »

Le jeune homme noir posa le lourd plateau contenant plusieurs piles de sandwichs sur la longue table basse en chêne, et jeta un œil à ses deux camarades avant de répondre à Malefoy :

« Draco… Ron a raison, nous ne te voulons… »

« Parce que c'est « Ron », maintenant ? » s'offusqua le blond.

Blaise eut un soupir las, mais poursuivit avec patience, comprenant peut-être mieux que quiconque combien toute cette situation devait perturber le blond :

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire… ce qu'on veut te faire comprendre… c'est que beaucoup de choses ont changé. Cette guerre… Tu vois bien qu'elle a créé des camps, révélé des affinités et des inimitiés… »

« Et toi, tu as subitement décidé de devenir un sbire de Dumbledore… un membre de… comment c'est, déjà ? De l'Ordre du Phénix ? Tu t'es tout à coup rendu compte que… »

« Non, Draco. Je ne suis pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ce n'est pas la cause de Dumbledore que j'ai embrassée. Aucun de nous ne l'a fait. Pas textuellement, en tout cas… »

Voyant l'incompréhension danser dans les prunelles grises de leur interlocuteur, Finnigan intervint :

« Nous sommes du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, oui… Mais nous ne sommes pas membres de leur groupe. »

« Mais… alors… que… que faites-vous ? A quel camp appartenez-vous ? Quelle cause… »

Ron intervint à son tour, coupant le flot de questions désordonné de Malefoy :

« Nous n'avons qu'un seul but, à présent. La seule cause que nous défendons, notre seule raison d'être, c'est de protéger Harry… » Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Draco en sentant toute la foi qui animait Ron quand il ajouta dans un murmure résolu : « Nous sommes les Guetteurs. »


End file.
